Hey Hinata
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Itachi plus Hinata. Equals, love!  Read and find the truth. AU...


Hey Hinata!

Warning: AU, OOC

Disclaimer : 'Naruto' punya om Masashi. Lirik lagu 'Hey Gadis!' milik Samsons.

Pst… disaranin buat ngedengerin lagu 'Hey Gadis' punya Bams and Friends saat ngebaca fic ini… ^^V

.

.

.

Dunia yang panas dan pengap diabaikan Hinata yang masih asyik memandang ke luar jendela. Sepasang mata lavendernya terlihat bercahaya, semakin membuat tampilannya indah dengan pipi merah merona. Senyum kecilnya perlahan mengembang, membuat sepasang onyx terperangkap, tak pernah bisa mengabaikan atau pun berpaling.

Uchiha Itachi. Prodigy terkemuka dari klannya, memiliki yang hampir semua kaum adam inginkan. Wajah tampan, pintar, keren, dan satu lagi… kaya. Kombinasi maut yang pasti bisa dengan mudah mengikat seorang gadis cantik dan manis jatuh hati padanya. Memang siapa yang berani menolaknya?

Tidak ada.

Pemikiran yang entah keluar dari mana membuat tingkat kepercayaan diri Itachi yang setinggi langit kembali melejit melampaui angkasa.

Ok. Mungkin agak sedikit berlebihan di sini. Tapi percayalah, kalau kau menjadi seorang Uchiha, pikiranmu akan sama seperti Itachi barusan.

Memandang pantulan dirinya yang samar di kaca jendela kelas Hyuuga Hinata, Itachi tersenyum.

Matanya hitam kelam; memikat. Hidungnya mancung; keren. Dagunya, tulang rahangnya, bibirnya, segalanya sempurna. Kesimpulannya, Itachi seratus persen

Keren.

Jika ada yang bertanya dari mana atau apa sih awal mulanya Itachi bisa naksir berat dengan seorang Hyuuga manis yang sering terlihat sendu itu, maka jawabannya adalah Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Kenapa? Heran? Atau terlalu terkejut karena ruang Kepala Sekolah yang biasanya nyeremin itu bisa juga menjadi tempat sang dewa cinta bersemayam?

Tenang. Gak perlu pusing karena kejadian itu gak menggunakan rumus aljabar, turunan, fungsi, ataupun reaksi kimia yang sulit dijabarkan. Hanya butuh hal sederhana untuk bisa merasakan getaran asmara. Terlepas dari bunga mawar merah yang selalu bisa melambangkan cinta, ternyata terkena amukan kepala sekolah yang super galak juga bisa kok menumbuhkan kisah romansa di sekolah. Itachi sendiri yang mengalaminya.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya, Itachi benar-benar berniat akan menghajar Sasori setelah ia selesai dengan semua kesialan yang menimpanya hari itu. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau si rambut merah sahabat terbaiknya itu orang yang mesum. Ah, mengingatnya semakin membuat Itachi jengkel.

Bukan salahnya jika waktu itu tiba-tiba saja sifat ramahnya yang tak pernah keluar muncul saat melihat Sasori di balik dinding. Bukan salahnya juga kalau para murid perempuan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu; toilet, berteriak. Juga jangan salahkan dirinya yang langsung ditinggal si teman yang gak setia kawan. Sekali lagi saya tegaskan, itu semua… salah SASORI!

Melirik ke sisi kanannya, Itachi mulai mengalihkan pikirannya.

Rambut gelap panjang dengan warna yang begitu unik, wajah manis nan chubby, matanya yang tenang, serta rona merahnya karena tahu kalau Itachi masih asyik mengamatinya, tapi sebagai Uchiha yang memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk egois, Itachi mengabaikannya.

Suara deheman mengganggu konsentrasi si Uchiha muda yang lagi tertarik berat sama sesuatu selain rumus-rumus fisika. Wajah sangar Tsunade yang sedikit mendekat ke arahnya menunjukkan gelagat kesal, tapi yang dilihat Uchiha itu, Tsunade sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang.

Uh-oh.

Dan untuk bertindak sopan yang sebenarnya jelas-jelas kurang sopan karena Tsunade jelas-jelas marah dan Itachi malah mulai kehilangan kewarasan, cowok keren itu tersenyum lebar.

Twitch!

Itachi mendengarnya sebagai 'oh-so-sweet'.

"Uchiha!" suara Tsunade menggelegar, mengakibatkan rekaman yang ditangkap otak Itachi berubah 180 derajat. Itachi balik lagi jadi normal. "Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih!" suaranya jelas-jelas terdengar jengkel.

Itachi diam.

Kabar buruknya,Tsunade mengira itu artinya 'iya', benar bahwa Itachi dari tadi mengabaikannya. "Menyebalkan!" Tsunade menghela nafas kasar, "Sudahlah! Tapi ingat!"

Itachi bergidik, dia tahu segalanya akan bertambah buruk.

"Sekali lagi,"

Itachi melirik gadis yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukannya,"

Oh, tidak! Jangan katakan! Jangan katakan di depan seorang siswi! Harga dirinya bisa langsung jatuh ke neraka! Hati Itachi menjerit-jerit.

"Sekali lagi kau bertindak aneh-aneh, aku akan menghukummu lebih parah dari sekedar mencuci toilet seperti tadi. Ingat itu!"

Fyuh!

Bernafas lega?

Jangan harap!

"Dasar otak mesum!"

Itachi membeku. Umpatan si nenek cerewet barusan membuat kesialan yang jelas-jelas lebih parah dari mencuci seratus toilet. Akhirnya Itachi percaya pada rumor yang beredar, ah… Senjuu memang tak pernah bisa diharapkan.

Itachi yang jatuh, putus asa, hancur,dan sedang pundung, mendengar suara tawa kecil dari indera pendengarannya, dari siswi yang sempat membuat pikirannya terbakar hingga korslet sesaat.

Ah! Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula.

"Hyuuga!" panggil Tsunade yang membuat Itachi tahu siapa nama gadis itu, "kau," katanya dengan suara yang mencekam, "masuklah ke kelasmu bersama Itachi."

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya bingung.

Ok. Ok. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, dan sekarang kena durian runtuh.

Senangnya dalam hati…

"Itachi, antar Hyuuga-san ke ruang 1-b."

Berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ke-cool-annya yang sempat terenggut, Itachi hanya bangkit, berbalik, dan berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia tahu pasti gadis Hyuuga itu akan mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Menyesal bukanlah karakteristik seorang Itachi. Kesan pertama yang jelek ditambah gadis yang ditaksirnya ini ternyata adik kelas yang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan seorang Uchiha dan malah naksir teman sekelasnya yang berambut pirang dengan kulit tan, alih-alih menyerah, Itachi justru semakin niat berjuang.

"Sedang apa?" Itachi mencoba ramah dengan berdiri tepat di samping meja Hinata yang justru membuat si gadis terlonjak kaget. Itachi tersenyum masam.

"S-senpai?"

"Hm."

"S-sedang apa?"

Tentu saja ingin menemuimu, Hinata. Jika saja Itachi memiliki tingkat kenorakan seperti seorang Guy, maka tak ragu lagi ia akan meneriakkan kata-kata barusan. Tapi Itachi tetaplah Itachi tanpa spandex hijau yang selalu melekat di tubuh, atau rambut bob yang terlihat sangat jadul, atau bahkan alis yang terlalu tebal. Itachi adalah pemuda keren yang oleh sebab itu butuh cara keren juga untuk mendeklarasikan pernyataan ehm suka ehm Hinata.

Hinata tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya karena tatapan Itachi yang begitu intens.

Llihatlah, Hinata! Aku akan mendapatkanmu!

.

.

.

"Ini."

"E-eh?"

Itachi suka semuanya tentang Hinata. Suka senyum lembutnya, rambut indahnya, suka suara halusnya, bahkan kegagapannya ketika memegang selembar kertas yang Itachi berikan padanya. "Bacalah," Itachi berujar, "lalu beritahu aku bagaimana pendapatmu."

Aku tak pernah peduli kau telah dimiliki

Aku tak pernah mengerti kau memilih dia

Lepaskan saja dia dan sambutlah aku

Kan kuberikan semua yang kau inginkan

"Bagaimana?"

"E-eh? A-apanya?"

"Pendapatmu," jawab Itachi.

"Oh…" Hinata masih menatap kertas itu. Bingung. Dia sama sekali tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Itachi. Pendapatnya?

Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia yakin pada kemampuannnya. Walau lebih sering menulis laporan ilmiah, tapi darah Uchiha yang serba bisa juga mengalir dalam dirinya. Jadi apa sulitnya menuliskan surat cinta?

"Bagaimana?"

"I-ini terlalu egois." Hinata bahkan yakin kalau Itachi akan langsung ditolak ketika memberikannya pada seorang gadis.

Prang!

Serpihan hati Itachi remuk.

.

.

.

"Hinata, ini."

"T-terima kasih."

Itachi menyukai pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya. Mungkin bunga yang diberikan Itachi memang indah, tapi wajah Hinata yang tengah merona saat itu jelas lebih sedap dipandang mata.

"Hachoo!"

Itachi terhenyak.

"Hachoo! Hachoo! Hachoo!"

"H-Hinata? Kau kenapa?"

.

.

.

Itachi tahu dia tak boleh menyerah, tapi kehabisan akal untuk menarik perhatian Hinata membuat semangatnya luntur. Sia-sia saja buku '999 Cara Tebar Pesona Ultimate' yang dipinjam dari Deidara. Dia udah berusaha buat ngajak ngomong, begadang Cuma buat nulis surat yang isinya hanya empat baris, dikejar anjing tetangga karena nyolong bunga yang ternyata bikin Hinata alergi, sengaja dimarah pak guru biar bisa mengintip kelas Hinata dari jendela. Itachi melakukan semua yang dia bisa, tapi kelihatannya Hinata tak pernah bisa membalas perasaannya.

Ditambah lagi terbaring lemah di kamarnya, Itachi benar-benar kesal! Demam karena berendam sampai tengah malam, membuatnya tak bisa ke sekolah dan itu artinya sehari tanpa Hinata.

Dunia seolah akan berakhir.

Mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, Itachi segera menarik selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya, membuat pertahanan dengan kepompong kain.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.

Itu pasti ibunya! Inilah yang membuat Itachi tak pernah suka sakit, sebab pada akhirnya nanti Mikoto pasti akan bertindak seolah mengurusi bayi yang setiap saat perlu ganti popok. Memang Itachi anak kecil?

"S-senpai?"

Suara lembut yang dirindukan muncul, menghapus semua kelogisan seorang prodigy yang biasanya dibanggakan. Keluar dari selimutnya, Itachi terduduk, "Mau apa?"

Hinata terlihat sedikit takut, "A-ano… tadi Itachi senpai t-tidak terlihat di sekolah, j-jadi aku bertanya pada Konan-senpai, sekretaris kelas senpai, d-dan dia bilang senpai tidak sekolah."

Masih sok jual mahal, Itachi nanya lagi, "Menang kenapa kalau aku tak sekolah? Apa aku harus melapor padamu?"

Hinata yang bergetar, hampir menangis, "T-tidak, a-aku hanya…"

Itachi menunggu.

"Aku adalah orang yang sulit untuk bergaul," Hinata mulai bercerita.

"…"

"A-aku selalu kesulitan menyesuaikan diri. Anehnya selama sebulan ini aku tak merasakan hal itu. A-aku…"

"Jadikau ingin menemuiku hanya karena ini? Hanya karena tak ada teman?"

Hinata mulai memainkan telunjuknya, "Ya," Itachi langsung lemas, tapi Hinata belum selesai, "Aku merasa kosong, tak ada yang menemaniku. A-aku tahu mungkin a-aku akan sedikit terlihat egois jika s-seperti ini, tapi a-aku sendiri tak bisa mengerti. Aku hanya merasa kosong," Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, "A-aku bisa mengerti senpai marah, pasti p-pacar senpai merasa c-ce-cem-" Hinata merasa kesulitan mengucapkan hal itu, jadi dia memilih mencari kata lain, "kesal karena aku terlalu dekat, terlalu bergantung pada senpai, jadi j-jika memang harus pergi, aku akan melakukannya."

Itachi tersenyum lebar, "Memang siapa yang bilang aku punya pacar?"

Hinata kembali mengadah, "Nggak ada, sih… ta-tapi pasti-"

"Ya ampun Hinata, aku belum punya pacar!" Itachi hampir tertawa, dia lega merasa ini akan segera berakhir dengan indah. Tangannya yang keenakan tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya menarik Hinata untuk duduk di sisi kasurnya yang empuk, "Habis orang yang aku taksir kelihatannya nggak peka banget kalau aku naksir berat sama dia."

Hinata tak mengerti terhadap perasaannya sendiri, dia merasa semakin aneh. Kenapa? Mendengar suara Itachi yang rendah dan berat, kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini rasanya? Kenapa baru bisa terasa ketika suara itu sempat menghilang? Kenapa juga selain senang Hinata merasa kesal? Apalagi saat Itachi menyebut-nyebut gadis yang berhasil membuat si Uchiha yang selalu nemenin dia naksir berat.

Tanpa aba-aba, Itachi langsung melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di sekeliling Hinata, berbisik pelan. "Ku takkan pernah menyerah, tetap mencintaimu. Aku tetap bertahan untuk dapatkan hatimu." Lagi-lagi wajah Hinata memerah, Itachi senang, "Aku suka kamu," katanya.

Yah, kayaknya memang lebih baik ngomong langsung kayak gini, kan?

.

.

.

Hinata yang tergesa-gesa terus memacu kakinya untuk berlari, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, menimbulkan suara derit yang berulang-ulang kali. Sampai di atas, Hinata berhenti.

"Bento? Cek."

"Hinata? Cek."

"Senyuman? Cek."

Semua persiapan telah selesai, sekarang waktunya menarik pintu usang ini.

"Cinta?"

Hinata membeku, "Cek!" dan langsung berbalik, "S-senpai?"

"Itachi?"

"Cek!"

Suasana sepi rusak akibat suara tawa Itachi yang terkesan dewasa. Hinata tersenyum. "A-aku kira senpai sudah menunggu di atap sekolah."

"Aku menunggumu."

Selesai mengatakannya, Itachi menarik Hinata, mengajak gadisnya duduk di atap, menikmati bento Hinata yang selalu nikmat. Sebulan hubungan mereka yang menuai banyak kontroversi terlalui dengan baik.

Mungkin buku pinjaman dari Deidara cukup membantu.

Mungkin Sasori juga berjasa dalam hal ini, tentu saja secara tak langsung.

Dan Itachi memilih untuk tak ambil pusing. Yang penting akhirnya dia bersama pujaannya. Itu yang terpenting.

-OWARI-

Yeah! Fic ItaHina pertama saya. OOC berat, kan? Hahah… saya memang suka yang begini. Saya pengen menegaskan kalau orang keren itu sebenarnya bisa konyol juga loh? Ya, saya misalnya. (-,- apasih)

Oke deh, nggak banyak basabasi. Saya langsung saja:

Minta Reviewnya ya? . #puppy eyes no jutsu#


End file.
